


Since We Were Two

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Light masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Macy dreams of a time with the two men who has her heart torn, but is it really a dream?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn/James Westwell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	Since We Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> If you are under 18, leave! Like, right now! Love ya, but ya gotta go.

Freshly bathed and still nude, Macy smoothed a drop of coconut oil into the hollow of her throat and considered her reflection in the full-length mirror. Candle-like light gleamed along the shiny threads that appeared in her hair, and she examined the faint lines occupying the usual smooth space between her eyebrows.

Her gaze was drawn down her body, and her hands cupped her breasts, lifting and assessing. There was no point in denying it; they were beginning to sag. Her hands slid downward, over her abdomen, fingers pressing lightly into the softening flesh before continuing back and over her hips.

She sighed.

She had to stick to an exercise regimen; being a witch slowed ageing, but it didn't stop it completely.

The movement behind her, catching her attention, frightening her. An all too familiar face appearing from the same corner as before, feet moving swiftly, making his way behind her, hands gripping her waist, gasping at the sudden touch.

“James?” Her voice came out low, catching in her throat.  Is this a dream ?

He leaned closer, nose brushing hers, “was it not me you summoned in your thoughts?”

She closed her eyes, his hot breath doing wonders as it danced upon her skin. Skin tickling as he slowly dragged his fingers down her spine. The denim of his jeans irritating her skin as it came in contact with her thighs.

“Macy,” he all but growled. “You look rather...succulent.”

His lips immediately found hers, pulling her into an intense, yet, moistened kiss, fingers digging into the downy of her hips. The hands of the man finding its way over her round behind, looking for her plush thighs.

“No I’m-“ she started, but he had already picked her up, settling her back against the nearest empty wall, her center touching the cold leather of his jacket.

The kiss, as reluctantly as it was, broke in order for him to explore her jaw and soon, neck. Moaning into his ear while his fingers began to investigate the heat coming from her center.

A soft knock goes unnoticed at Macy’s door as she blindly navigated James’ hand to find her spot, compelling him to fill her up.

She had gone through so much in the past weeks, why should she lack the need to feel sexy, needed, pleasured? Who said she couldn’t allow herself one dream about the dangers of this man?

Eyes fluttering open, finding the twin of the man currently holding her against the wall. The feeling of James’ hand teasing her core and Harry’s eyes burning into her soul became overwhelming.

“Oh! My god, Harry,” she managed to whisper, eyes narrowing from the pressure of James.

“Harry?” He asked pulling back, feeling offended before following her gaze. “Oh, he’s here.”

The man in question slowly walked towards the pair, confused and hurt, “for fuck sake.”

“Harry, please,” Macy walked to him after James let her down. “I need this, I need  you . I need you both, right now.”

_ This has to be a dream, I could never be this bold, asking for both them, at the same time? _

Without further convincing, Harry pulled her flush against him, hands roaming the soft skin of her naked body.

She can feel a second pair of hands begin to tour her body, second pair of lips finding its way to her neck, biting and sucking the most sensitive of areas.

Her knees growing weak with the extra attention, she pulled away, grabbing both men by the collar to lead them to the bed. She climbed on, in the middle, giving permission to come on board.

“Wait, you two seem a little overdressed, don’t ya think?” She asked, opening her legs to relieve the heat building at her core.

James knew the look in her eyes, turning to his other half, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a hard kiss. Hands coming to remove the other’s layers.

Macy finds her hands resting by her hips, urging her to move it closer, move it to release some pressure from her body. Sliding a couple fingers inside her second pair of lips before finding her throbbing clit and rubbing slowly; only fastening her pace as she watched James’ hand cup the base of Harry’s erection, second hand coming to squeeze her nipple when Harry returned the gesture, stroking James’ entire length.

Her moans coming out loud, pulling the two men away from each other, signaling for them to join her, in which, they happily obliged. Harry coming to lie on one side while James sat on her opposite. She climbed atop Harry, leaning down to capture his sweet lips, again.

“This." James is behind her, a presence and heat. He holds her hand and guides her  fingers. At their conjoined touch, Harry shivers and makes a stifled gasping noise. She can't see Harry's face through the messy spill of her curls, only the curving arch of his spine, diamond sprinkled with sweat, but when their hands cupped onto him, Harry's voice turns low and desperate and his hips and thighs shove back, in complete ecstasy. "This is how he likes it.”

Harry is hot inside, thigh slick with her overflowing juices, he shudders in time with the flex and crook of her fingertips. He's so pretty and Macy's breath catches as James moves her arm for her, showing her how to make Harry shake and moan.

"This is what it is, to be a Westwell, who better knows yourself than you?”

James’ other hand presses and circles her belly, warm and callused, dipping low to slip through, dragging wetness from her and then leave it in streaks all across her skin, all the way up to where he flicks her taut nipples. His cock, soft and sticky, rides between the cheeks of her ass and his thrusts against her are slow, leisurely, telling her without words that they have all the time in the world.

When James says that, Harry cries out sharply, his body closing over their fingers. Macy is so wet she feels it on her thighs, running down in thick trickles to her knees and she whimpers softly as James bends her head back to claim her mouth. He is so calm, so unusually orderly and controlled; the flooding heat of his mouth over and across hers seems dirtier and more obscene than anything they've already done.

Harry draws away from them; they all make a noise—animal, muffled—when they leave his body, but James holds her still by the barest pressure of his fingers and the crush of his lips and she can't look. There's only time without Harry and in the time he returns, pressing against the front of her, searing, silken, his hard, bound cock slipping against her cunt as if eager to get in her.

"We can show you," Harry whispers, little catlike licks around the curve of her ear ending in a sharp nip that snaps her hips forward.

"Macy. Beautiful Macy," he guides himself into her and she stretches around him achingly, pleasantly. James’ hand dips, knuckling down until he finds her clit and makes patterns behind her eyes. "Do you want more?"

“Man," she’s a little breathless, as Harry mouths his way down her neck.

"Well, yes," she says. James half-turns her toward him and pulls a tensed nipple in his mouth and Harry's mouth goes dry.

“You’re so wet,” Harry mumbles against her other breast.

“Always when you’re around.”

James secures her waist as he lifts her from Harry’s thrusts, earning a whimper from both. Giving Harry a chance to grab her while he lays back and slowly ease her down onto his hard member.

Macy bit her lip, stopping a scream as Harry moved her hips, helping to meet James’ thrust. Burying her head in Harry’s shoulder, she whimpered, feeling the tip of his phallus continuously hit her opening.

Harry moves down, running his tongue along the visible part of James’ member and continuing until he reached Macy’s clit. Tongue circling, mouth sucking, teeth biting, breathe blowing her over the edge while James continued to hit her grafenberg spot.

No longer able to hold herself up, she fell onto James’ chest as her body shook violently, both riding her through the orgasm.

Recovering, Macy turned, positioning herself to take James’ full length in her mouth. As her tongue circled his tip, making him squirm, she felt the wetness of Harry’s tongue push into her pussy, moaning at the sudden contact. His tongue moved about, going to stimulate her clit, despite the pleasure she was getting from Harry and James, unshaken, she finished her task of taking him in her mouth.

Soon after, Harry stood, bearing his way to her entrance. Teasing the tip of his hard member against her opening before sinking into her with one hard thrust, earning a scream from the woman.

This was all beginning to feel to real,  _ could it be _ , she wanted them both, but in different ways, her heart was with them both, but in different ways. The past few weeks her mind couldn’t stop wandering off to James then Harry and back again. It was a endless cycle, a tiring battle, nevertheless she persisted through the challenge.

_ This couldn’t be real _ _._ She’s only ever had one partner in bed, how would she be this experienced to take on another, let alone two at once. Right now wasn’t the time to think about it, it was the time to enjoy this dream of her favorite men filling her up.

As on cue, Harry picked up the pace, slamming violently inside her, thumb coming to rub her clit as James hand rolled her nipple and the other pulled her hair.

Her heart was racing, this was the best feeling she has had, the feeling of millions of hands roaming her body, the extra attention, it was all becoming too much and before she knew it, Harry was pounding her into another orgasm. Going limp against James’ chest, again, Harry climbed on top and sandwiched her in. He left a trail of wet kisses from her neck, down her spine, towards her thighs, stopping at her big toe before going to lie on the bed.

Macy took the hint and climbed atop Harry, letting her calf muscles fall on either side of his face as James crawled in behind her. He helped lower her onto Harry’s mouth, massaging her breast and sucking on her pulse point.

Shaking, feeling yet another orgasm build up while riding Harry’s face and feeling several hands massage her breast and ass. The feeling already being overwhelming, the bundle of nerve twitching in pleasure and pain from the intense orgasms.

“Cum for me, Macy, cum all in his mouth,” James growled in her ear, sending her over the edge.

Letting Macy recover, James met Harry in the middle of the bed, putting on a show to let her clit return to it’s normal state. Harry tugged at James’ hair as they kissed, softly, enjoying the other. The sight was lovely from Macy’s end, but she wanted more, she wanted to be in it too.

Her body craving to join them, but her mind refusing, knowing she needs to allow her body this time to cool down. If anyone told her she’d see her whitelighter and his other half making out, naked, she wouldn’t have believed it, but here they were.

She would never admit to being jealous of Harry and James, she would claim she never would want another one of her self walking earth with her. In reality, she was. Having someone who knows just what she want, knows what she need is phenomenal, remarkable.

Even with the battle between mind and body she still found her way crawling to the pair, her hands pulling their hair as they continued the mouth watering kiss. Pulling away they each turned looking at her: eyes barely opened, lips red, swollen, and smiling.

It was as if fireworks had been set off in her body, a look from harry alone had the capacity to tear her apart, but two Harry’s was just cruel. She begins to draw the head closest to her in, Harry himself, capturing his lips with her.

James watched for a second then finding his mouth nibbling down her jaw to breast, pulling and sucking her tender nipples, hands massaging the area just above her ass in anticipation to massage the round section itself.

Her hands still in each head, she pulled, rough at times, as James pleasured her in ways she hadn’t imagined. Biting Harry’s lips the moment she felt him pull away, attaining a groan from the man, lying her back against the bed.

The original plan was for Macy to make them cum, but as the hands roamed her body and James’ tongue dancing on her clit tossed all coherent thoughts out the window. Not even sure what sound she made when Harry plunged two fingers into her dripping pussy, only sure it was something of animal nature.

Soon after, the curling of his fingers inside her and James not only stimulating her clit, but rolling her mammilla between his fingers was more than enough to send ferocious waves of pleasure through her body, screaming incomplete sentences. That was it, she couldn’t take anymore, or so that’s what she thought.

James turning her to the side, slowly pushing his hard, thick erection inside her velvety, silk folds. She moaned at the contact, even though it felt the exact same as Harry’s.

Her body was losing life, painful from the intense pleasures she had received, receiving, and wanting more of. James quickened his pace, slamming into her, flesh against flesh, clapping, awarding his pace as Harry found his mouth sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Oh my...fu...I’m about to...” Macy all but sang, unable to finish any simple sentence.

James held Macy tight as he allowed his own pressure to build again, she was so tight and wet and  _ warm _ , that it took all within them to not nut two seconds after entering her. The warmth and tightness of her walls had him spilling his seed in her while she convulsed in his arms, Harry still sucking the most sensitive area at the moment.

“Ready for me?” Harry asked, accent thick, voice dripping with seduction.

Her head nodded yes, in spite of her body’s disapproval, she wanted this, needed him bad.James helping to move Macy’s almost limp body atop Harry’s, holding her in place as Harry, slowly but surely entered her. Hands coming to massage her breast as his thrusts accelerated, James sending a lone slender finger in the confines of her tight ass.

_ That’s new, oh my god, that is so good. _

Her first coherent thought forming behind the pulsating blood rushing to her head, yet again, her body shook, releasing another fierce orgasm as Harry too, spilled his seed into her already dripping hot pussy.

Ever so lightly, they laid her on the bed, rewarding her with feather light kisses on every inch of her body, lulling her to sleep in a manner of minutes.

And in the morning when she find herself in bed, naked, alone she’ll know it was all a dream until she wills herself unable to walk, a pair of boxers and a scarf next to her bed, she’ll wonder if it really happened, but when Harry places a kiss to her forehead at breakfast before her sisters arrive home from their all nighter she’ll know, she’ll just know.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these, knowing you all like them too, right? Anyways, I’m just a little afraid to attach them to my name 😭 although, I do hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!


End file.
